Greg are we ready for this?
by Lexi1981
Summary: The fan fiction start during the break between season seven and during season eight. Sofia and Greg are a couple and living together. Sofia finds out she is pregnant with Greg baby and Sofia has to face an event that happened in her past that deal with a previous pregnancy and deal with it to over come fears with this pregnancy. Mostly Greg and Sofia, but all the characters in it
1. Chapter one: Could I be pregnant?

Author Note: This Fan fiction starts two months ahead of the last few chapters of Catherine Family Issues and the longest months of Sara Sidle Life, so Sara still has a month left of her pregnancy and Lindsey still has almost two months left of her pregnancy. Also Warrick Wife Tina also has two month and three weeks left of her pregnancy. In addition I made up the name of the Victims and any of the suspects or the babies parents that are in the case in this chapter. if you want to see picture of what I base Greg, Sofia, Sara, Warrick babies after if the picture do not show up seeing me a Email at makeitorbreakitlove81 and title the email character pictures and in the email say what fan fiction you are reading so I will know what url to sent you.  
Chapter One: Could I be pregnant!  
Greg looks at his watch as he sitting on a bench outside the crime lab at 8:30 a.m. on Friday, June. 1. 2007 waiting for Sofia to meet him outside, so they can go get breakfast and then head home to the house they bought together to get some sleep. Greg had decided to wait outside on the bench because it was already too hot to set in the car and he is trying to be patient and not rush Sofia because she had a long hard day plus she has been really moody. Sofia also has lots of paperwork and other stuff that need to get done in the next month before Ecklie comes back from his leave of absent. Greg looks down at his feet and is thinking what is taking so long and as Greg is waiting outside, Sofia and Gil are in a meet with Sara and are trying to get her to take the last month of her pregnancy off. Greg looks down at his watch again and at the same time Sara and Gil walk out of the crime lab and Sara has a hug smile on her face, but Gil's look a little mad.

"I take it you got your way Sara's and you are work until you have the babies?"

"Yes, but I have to give Sofia's credit because she really gave it her all and tried to get me to take an early maternity leave, but I would not give in. I did agree not to work a lot of overtime and to work only in the lab the last week of June and up until the day I go into labor."  
"Gil you do not look so happy?"

"I am fine with what Sara and Sofia final agree on, It just Sofia was really rude to me and would not let me even help Sara got her point across."

"What did she say to you?"

"She told me that male should all go to hell."

At the same time Catherine, Nick and Warrick walk out of the crime lab and over to Sara, Greg and Gil. They all look at each other and then Nick looks at Greg as he run his hands through his hair.

"Greg, What Is Sofia's Issues today? She Just bites Warrick and my head off for been two minute late with our final cases' reports?"

"I am not sure, She did tell me yesterday she was tired and moody."

(Catherine and Sara) Sound like PMS is all."

They stop talk because they all see Sofia walking toward the doors. Greg stands up and walks over to the doors. He then opens the door for Sofia and she takes Greg hand and they walk out to Greg's car in the parking lot. Nick, Warrick, Sara and Gil all head to their cars or SUV too. Inside of Greg 2006 red ford taurus Sofia looks over at Greg as he starts the car and the he puts the car into drive. Then he pulls out of the parking space and driver to the entrance and exit of the parking lot. Greg stops at the stop sign and wait for a break, so he can turn out of the parking lot of the crime lab. Sofia look over at Greg and start to talk.

"Greg, can we swing by the store?"

"Sure honey, but why?"

"I just need to run in and get something really fast."

"Ok."

"And do you mind if we skip going out for breakfast and just eat whatever in the house?"

"That is fine sweetie."

Greg get a break in traffic and pulls out of the crime lab parking lot and turn left. Twelve and half minutes later Greg pulls into the super Walmarts parking lot and pull into the sixth parking space in the first row and puts his car into the parked position. Greg then looks over at Sofia who opens her door.

"Sofia do you want me to go in with you?"

"No."

Sofia gets out of the car and closes the door, then walks up to the doors of the store. A few minutes later Sofia walks into the stores and heads over to the feminine care products and starts looking around. Sofia start staring at all the choice there is for home pregnancy tests and is thinking what I am I going to tell Greg we have never even talk about if we want to have children. In addition how this going to affect my job I am back as a full time detective next month when Ecklie comes back to work. I should be able to still work as long as I let the office under me clear the crime scene first. She decides to buy a couple home pregnancies tests from different making, Sofia picks up an E.P.T. digital pregnancy test, Clearblue digital pregnancy test, and a First Response one pregnancy test and puts them into the basket she is carries then goes up to the counter to pay for them. After she has pay for the home pregnancy tests, she grabs the bags the pregnancy tests are in and then walks out of the store and to Greg's car in the parking lot. Sofia gets into the car Greg and he looks at Sofia and knows something is bothering Sofia by the look on her face.

"Sweetie is everything alright?"

"Yes, Greg . I just have a lot on my mind is all."

" Are you sure you do not want to go out and grab something to eat?"

"Yes, I want to go home Greg."

"Alright, then I will take your home."

Greg puts the car into driver and then pulls out of the parking space. A minute later Greg pulls out of Walmarts parking lot. The whole ride home Sofia stares out the window thinking about how this could be happening, because she is on the pill and Greg used a condom. Sofia looks at Greg when he pulls onto the street they're live on and know she needs to talk to him about what is going on.

"Greg."

"Yes sweetie?"

"Greg, do you every want to have children?"

"Yes I love children."

"I am a week late."

"A week late for what?"

"My period, I always have it the last week of the month."

"You could be late because of stress."

"I am never late Greg. I should have started last week."

"So that why you did not take you birth control pills this morning?"

"Yes, I had to stop taking the pill until I know for sure. I bought three pregnancy tests at the store I am going to take one when we get home."

At the same time Greg pulls his car into the driveway and then pulls into the garage. He then put the car into park and turn it off. Sofia runs into the house and goes straight to her and Greg bedroom and then goes into the master bathroom and pulls out the Clearblue digital pregnancy test. Sofia then closes the bathroom door and takes the test. After she urinates on the stick. She put the cap back on the end of the stick and set the alarm on her cellphone to go off in three minutes.  
Three minutes later Sofia is looking at the clearblue digital pregnancy test, which she takes first and the alarm on her cellphone start to beep. Sofia turns the alarm off and looks at the home pregnancy test and sees that it says pregnant. Sofia decides to take the First Response test and she waits another three minutes and when the three minutes are up for the second time, she picks up the test and sees two pink lines. Sofia picks up the box the pregnancy test was in and sees that two pink lines mean you are pregnant. Sofia sits down on the edges of the tub and thinks for a few minutes. I know that Greg probably wondering what taking me so long but I am going to take the E.P.T. digital test to see if that says that I am pregnant. As she taking the third tests, Greg knocks on the bathroom door.

"Sofia is everything ok in there?"

"Yes Greg I will be out in about three to four minutes."

"You have been in there for over nine minutes it does not take that long to take a home pregnancy test."

Sofia put the cap back on the end off the E.P.T. test after she urinates on it and set the test down on the sink. She set her alarm and open the bathroom door up. She then flashes the toilet. Sofia then walks over to the sink and turn the water on, then wash her hands and at the same time Greg walks into the bathroom and over to Sofia. Greg sees the first two tests say Sofia is pregnant and he also sees the third one, which Sofia has picked back up and is waiting for the results.

"Sweetie, how many test are you going to take?"

"I only bought three!"

"Both of the tests you already took say that they are 99% accurate, do you think the third, one going to say not pregnant?"

"I just want to be sure."

A few minutes later the alarm on Sofia cellphone beeps, Sofia looks at the test and set the test down on the sink. Greg picks it up and sees it say pregnant. They both look at each other, then Sofia walks out of the bathroom and picks her purse and car keys up and start walking toward the door.

"Sweeties where are you going?"

"To buy a fourth home pregnancy test."

"Sofia's you do not need to go buy another tests, it will just come out positive like the other three did. If you want to have a blood test done, I can run one for you at the crime lab, before shift start tonight, Wendy will not ask me any questions if I ask her to let us use the lab for a little while?"

"Ok that will work, It just I really have to be a hundred percent sure, so I can tell the sheriff."

"He cannot stop you from working seeing that you are a detective, a normal patrol office can clear the crime scene."

"I know that, in Las Vegas they can't make me to take time off or go on desk duty. I can work a crime scene as long as my obgyn say it ok. I just don't want to tell the sheriff until I am a hundred percent sure.

"I understand that Sofia. Are you hunger?"  
"Yes."

"Do you want me to make you some oatmeal?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"Then Let go out."

"Ok."

"And after we eat lets swing by the lab so I can talk to the sheriff and let him know I am pregnant, I do not need you to run a blood test. As you said, the home pregnancy tests are 99% accurate and three of them said I was pregnant."

"Ok, but let change and then we will go.

"Ok."

Greg changes into a pair of clean jeans and a red short sleeve shirt and then he and Sofa go to Jack diner for breakfast. After breakfast the two of them head home and go to bed to get some sleep.  
At 10:30p.m. Sofia is setting in the break room wait for Sara, Gil, Warrick, Nick and Greg to walk into the break room. She has the one case that the team is work on that night in her hands and the case is going to case some members of the team a lot of pain and grief. At the same time Nick, Warrick, Greg, Sara, Gil and Catherine walk into the break room and look at Sofia who has a sad look on her face. Sara walks over to Sofia that is sitting on the first chair at the table that is on the left-hand side of the table if standing with your back to the break room doors.

"What got you so down Sofia?"

"Tonight Case, I need to let you all know that the crime happened in the nursery of the Maternity ward and NICU at Desert Palm Hospital. They are several police codes on this case and the codes are a 427 kidnap, 419 dead Body or 429 homicide, 421 sick or injured Person, 421C sick or injured person with a communicable disease, 422 officer down, 418 missing Person, 415A assault and battery with a gun. Sara, Catherine, Warrick you are working the Nursery processing evidence with me. Greg, Gil and Nick you are in the NICU with Jim Brass. This is one case and will we get together once back at the lab to fill each other in on what each group find in the two units."

"Go grab your crime scene kits team and we will take two, SUV Sofia, Warrick, Sara and Catherine in one. Greg, Nick and me in the other SUV."

"(Warrick, Catherine, Nick, Sara and Greg) Yes Grissom."

The CSI walks out of the break room and head to the locker room to get they crime scene kits. Twenty minutes later Sofia and Gil both pull into Desert Palms parking lot at the same time and pulls up to main entrance and parks the crime lab SUV and then turn the SUV off. Nick, Greg and Gil get out of the SUV they rode in first and grab they crime scene kit out of the back of the SUV. Warrick, Sara, Catherine and Sofia sit in the SUV for a minute before getting out and grabbing they crime scene kits. Then all seven of them head inside the hospital. The Maternity ward is on the fourth floors and so is the NICU. They walk over to the staircase and head upstairs to the fourth floor. Once on the fourth floor the seven of them start walks toward the nursery and the NICU. The first unit they reach is the Nursery. Sofia, Warrick, Catherine and Sara go into the nursery and Gil, Nick and Greg walk to the other end of the fourth floor and go into the NICU, which is a far worse crime scene then the nursery for the health babies. The first thing the guys see is a baby that is no more then four and a half pound with her Iv cord wrap around her neck and the other end of the cord tie around the top of the neonatal care center cause the baby to be hanging, which has cut her air supply off. Jim Brass walks over to Nick, Greg and Gil with a sad look on his face.

"The sad thing is little Ginny was going home tomorrow, the doctors give the ok to her mom today, two hours before the crime happened."

"That is awful."

"Yes it is Nick."

"Nick and Greg let start taking the picture, so we can untie the babies and get them down as soon as the coroner gives us the ok."

"Gil, Nick and Greg there five babies miss from the NICU we have put Amber alert out for Stacy Giant, Amber and Ashley Smith, Toby Heart and Sean Bat. I am going to go talk to the nurses and the doctors now."

"Ok, Jim and take your time Greg, Nick and I will be fine her."

Jim Brass walks out of the NICU and the third male CSI start taking pictures of the crime scene. Meanwhile, over in the Nursery Sofia is talking to the nurses that was on duty along with the doctor that was in the nursery when the crime happened. Sara, Warrick and Catherine are taking pictures of the crime scene and the three babies that were smother to death. Sara, Warrick and Catherine could tell the babies where smother to death because the pillows the killer used was still lay over the tiny bodies. Sara walks over to Sofia and stands next to her.

"Sofia, Did any babies from here or NICU live?"

"Yes, seventeen babies from the nursery are alive and in their moms' hospital room, and two babies are misses from the nursery unit, Amanda and Amy Bell. Five babies from the NICU are alive as far as we know, but were kidnaped by whom every commitment the crime."

Warrick stops take pictures and looks over at Sara and Sofia and Sara and Sofia looks at Warrick who is walking over to them.

"The nurse did not see the face of who did this Sofia?"

"No, they were wearing ski masks."

Sara and Warrick goes back to taking pictures and at the same time David walks into the nursery. Catherine put the pillow that was over the first baby body and then David take the liver temperature of the first baby. It take the two group of CSI a few hours to collect all the evidences from the nursery and the NICU and a hour to load all the evidences into the SUV.  
The team had been back from the crime scene for two hour when Sara walks into the ladies restroom and hears Sofia crying in the first stall. Sara knocks on the stall door.

"Sofia is everything ok?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure everything is ok Sofia's you have been in here since after the meet to update each group on what we find in the NICU and the nursery, then I walk into the restroom and hear you crying?"

Sofia open up the stall door and looks at Sara and Sara see tears running down Sofia face and she is wipe the tears away with her hands.  
"Yes Sara's, I am just really upsetting that someone could do that to all these infants. They have never done anything to hurt anyone."

"I know this case is really hard on the whole team. Try being due to have twins in a month at that hospital."

"It has to be awful for you?"

"I am not let my son and daughter stay in the nursery the two of them will be staying in my room, Sofia did you every start your period?"

"No, I take three pregnancy tests after I get home from working last night shift and I am Pregnant."

"The someday you find out about being pregnant, you end up with a case like this, I am sorry Sofia."

"We should get back to work."

"I am going to use the bathroom first."

"Ok."

Sara heads into the second stall and Sofia walks out of the restroom, then she start walking to trace lab to see if Hodges has anything for her yet. At the same time Gil comes run over to her and stops in front of Sofia.

"Gil do you have anything for me?"

"Yes a possible location of the seven misses babies."

"That great have you sent anyone out there yet?"

"Yes Warrick, Nick and Catherine. Greg, Sara and I are going to stay in the lab and finish going over the evidence and wait for DNA, trace and toxic results."

"I was just going to trace to see If Hodges has anything for us yet."

"I will come with you and have you seeing Sara?

"Yes, I saw her as I was walking out of the restroom."

"Oh, she taking another bathroom break. The babies must be kick again."

A minute later Sofia and Gil walk into the trace lab and over to Hodges, who is working on processing trace evidence. Sofia clear her throat and Hodges looks up to see Sofia and Gil Grissom stand in front of him, at the same time Sofia start to talk.

"Hodges do you have anything for us?"

"There was Zolft in each of the syringes that were found in the bassinet in the nursery and also in the syringes found in the neonatal intensive care cribs Sofia."

"Can you tell us how much was giving to the babies?"

"Not until you find the miss babies Gil and I have a blood sample from all seven babies."

"God what was the kidnapping thinking give Zolft to infants. It could have long term efforts on the babies brain."

"Sofia what worse is that Zolft should never be give with the drug that the babies, in the NICU were on. You team better found them soon if you want to find the babies alive."

At the same time Sofia cellphone starts ringing she grabs the cellphone off her hip and flips it open to take the call from Nick.


	2. Chapter two: Hospital case

Author note I made the names of the criminals up in this chapter.

Chapter two: Hospital case  
As Sofia flips the cellphone open and then puts the cellphone up to her left ear and she can hear the babies scream in the background. Sofia sighs and then gives a smile to Gil and Hodges.

"Curtis speak."

"Sofia, we find the babies that were in the NICU and the babies are going to be taking to University medical centers, where a nurse and a doctor from Desert Palm Hospital and the babies mother and father will meet the babies at the university medical center."

"That is great Nick and makes sure you get pictures of the babies at the scene before they are taking to the University medical centers."

"I already have taking the pictures."

"Then process the scene and when you are down bring the evidence back to the lab."

"I will Sofia."

Sofia flips her cellphone close and looks over at Gil, Hodges and Sara who has just walk into the trace lab and gives everyone in the trace lab a big smile.

"What did Nick say Sofia?"

"Nick say he found the babies from the NICU and that the babies will been take to University medical centers and a doctor, a nurse and the mother and father of the babies are on their way to University medical centers Gil."

"That is great news, lets hope that the guys or ladies that do this left some of they DNA behind at the scene Sofia."

"I hope the something Sara."

"I will go fill Greg in on the good news."

"(Sofia and Sara) Ok

Gil walks out of the trace lab to find Greg and at the same time Sofia and Sarah leave the trace lab and head over to DNA to see what Wendy has for them. When the two of them get to the DNA lab they see Wendy stare at her computer screen. Sofia walks up beside Wendy and tap her on the right shoulder.

"What so interests Wendy?"

"I have three hit off CODIS on your case. One from the NICU and the two from the nursery."  
"What are the names Wendy?"

"Sara The name from the NICU is Abbey Smith the two from the nursery are Barrington Smith and Carl Smith."

"Thank you let us know when you know who the other four kidnappers are let me know."

"I will let you know as soon as I get any hit off CODIS Sofia."

"Have you run the DNA for the other four yet?"

"Sara's I was just going to run the rest of the DNA when you and Sofia walk into the lab."

"Ok, we will leave so you can get back to work.

Sara walks out of the DNA lab and goes to find Jim Brass to give him the three names she and Sofia has learned. At the same time Sofia heads to her office and once in her office she get online and look up what to expect when you are pregnant. She is relieved that she has at lest three too four-week still until morning sickness will start. At the same time there is a knock on her office door.

"Who is it?

"Sheriff Mckey can I come in?"

"Yes."

The sheriff walks into the office and Sofia sees that he is carrying a bullet proof vest but it longer then must bullet proof vest, use at LVPD. The sheriff set the bullet proof vest down on Sofia's desk and then give her a smile.

"This is your new bullet proof vest it is longer and it will crave with you growing stomaching and it also has longer straps too, so you can use the vest doing the whole pregnancy. It also a type IV, which means that Armor Piercing Rifle cannot go through it, so you will be well protected. I want you to wear a tank top every day and wear the bullet proof vest over the tank top every time you go to a crime scene, or you are at P.D. But you can take it off when you are here at the crime lab."

"Thank you for drop off the bullet proof vest for me."

"You are welcome."

The sheriff leaves her office and Sofia goes back to looking up what to expect when you are pregnant and as she reading her office phone starts ringing. Sofia pick up the phone and put the handset up to her left ear.

"Sofia speaking."  
"This is Wendy and I have matched for the other kidnappers.

"What are the names?"

"Betty Short, Bob Short, Bill Shorts and Beth Short. I have already let Sara and Gil know and Sara is tell Jim Brass."

"Thank you for let me know Wendy."

Sofia hangs up the phone handset and at the same time Greg's open Sofia's office door and sticks his head into her office. Greg then smiles at Sofia and she waves at him to let him know he can come in. Greg walks through the door and over to Sofia's desk.

"Jim Brass has brought in Abbey Smith, Barrington Smith and Carl Smith. Along with other four that was work with them a Betty Short, Bob Short, Bill Shorts and Beth Short."

"That is Great."

"Nick, Catherine and Warrick went over to P.D. to do the interviews."

"Ok."

"Our shift ends in two hours, Sara has already left and Gil says he will stick around until the end of shift. He wants me to take you home so you can get some rest because he is worry that this case was too hard for you to handle and that you might me coming down with something because of how tire you have been and how moody you have been too."

"You did not tell him I was pregnant did you?"

"No, You will tell people when you are ready to."

"Good I am not ready for everyone to know yet. The only ones I have told so far is the sheriff and Sara."

"That is fine."

"Let go home."

Sofia shut down her computer and then stand up from her desk chair. Four minute later Sofia and Greg are in Greg's car and he is driving home. Once home Greg make them pancakes and after they eat the two of them goes to bed.


	3. Chapter three: first Prenatal check up

Chapter three: first Prenatal check up  
Two days later Sofia and Greg are sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Moonstar office waiting for Sofia to get call back for her first prenatal check up, Greg is wearing a pair of blue jeans and black T-shirt and Sofia's wear a red short sleeve shirt with a scoop neckline and black dress pants. The two of them are looking at the parent magazines when Tina, Warrick, Sara, Grissom, Lindsey and Catherine walk over to them and sits down on the seats across from them. Tina, Warrick, Sara, Grissom, Lindsey and Catherine look at Sofia and Greg who have looks up from the magazine they are reading and Gil starts to talk.

"Sofia and Greg what are the two of you doing here?"

"I am here for my first prenatal check up and Greg is the father, so he came too."

"You going to have a baby too?"

"Yes Warrick."

A nurse with long brown hair and hazel eyes walk through the door into the waiting room and looks around the room, Grey sees the nurse name tag says Nurse Tru. The nurse eyes stop on the only new couple in the waiting room, which is Sofia and Greg.

"Sofia Curtis, you can come back now."

Sofia and Greg stand up from the seats the two of them are sat on and follow the nurse back and over to the scale. The first thing the nurse does is weighs Sofia and then takes Sofia height. After the nurse make two note on Sofia's chart, Greg and Sofia follow the nurse into exam room two. The nurse then takes Sofia blood pressure. Sofia looks over at Grey as the nurse is taking her blood pressure. A few minutes later the nurse walks out of the exam room, leave Sofia and Greg to wait for the doctor. Sofia and Greg sit in silent as they wait for Dr. Moonstar to come back. Four minutes later Dr. Moonstar comes into the exam room and pulls the ultrasound over to the exam table that Sofia is sitting on. Greg looks up at the doctor who is wearing a pair of black dress pants and a purple sleeveless blouse under her white lab coat.

"Sofia's I take a look at the form you filled out when you came into the office today and you write down on the form that there is a history of ectopic pregnancy in your family, so I am going to do an ultrasound to make sure you do not have an ectopic pregnancy."

"Ok."

"I need you to lie back on the exam table and lift up your shirt."

Sofia lay down on the exam table and then pulls her shirt up to her chest and then Dr. Moonstar puts some gel onto Sofia stomach. The doctor then put the probe onto of the gel and then she starts the ultrasound. Greg and Sofia watch the screen of the ultrasound as the Dr. Moonstar checks the Fallopian tubes. After she has check both of the fallopian tube, the doctor start looking at the uterus.

"Look there is the embryo right where it belongs in the uterus and it looks like it supposed to for one week and two days old."

"Should I work less over time until the end of the fourth month?"

"I would try to stay away from work over time and limit the number of cases you are working on so you do not get over stress. Also remember to take your prenatal vitamin, and to stay off you feet as much as you can."

When the ultrasound is finish, Dr. Moonstar does the rest of the first prenatal check up and then answers any questions that Sofia or Greg has. Twenty minutes later Greg and Sofia leave the exam room and schedule Sofia appointment for next month. Fourteen later Greg and Sofia are at Jack diner and are sitting at they normal booth, which is the third booths away from the door. The two of them are setting next to each other and are smiles at each other when the waitress walks up to the table. Greg and Sofia look at the waitress and see her name tag say Sarah and that she has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Can I take you orders?"

"Yes, I want the gilled chicken sandwich."

"What side do you want?"

"Cheese France fries."

"I will have the same."

"Ok and what do the two of you want to drink?"

"Water."

"And I will have a coffee."

""I will go get your water and coffee and bring them right over to you."

The waiters walk away from the booth Greg and Sofia are sitting at and get they drinks, then bring the drinks over to Sofia and Greg. The waitress walk over to another booth and at the same time Sofia takes a drink of water. Greg looks down at Sofia's stomach and start to talk.

"Our son or daughter is growing inside your uterus. It's so exciting!"

"I know and the fetus was so small."

At the same time the waitress walks over to the booth and she puts plates of food in front of each of them. After the waitress walk away the two of them eat they food. After they finish eating the two of them head over to USA Babies to buy a baby shower gift for Tina and Warrick Browns Baby Shower, seeing that the shower is on Saturday. Once at the store Sofia and Greg printout the list of items that Warrick and Tina want to get and look to see what is still left.

"Tina having twins right?"

"Yes, but they do not know the sex, because there are waiting until the babies are born to find out."

"No one has bought them infant car seats yet, how about we buy them?"

"Sound good, lets go over to the car seats and look at them."

A few minutes later the two of them are looking at the car seat and the find the one that Tina and Warrick want and Greg grabs one and Sofia grabs one then the two of them going and pay for the infant car seats, which are tan with monkeys on the infant car seat and it came with a matching stroller.


	4. Chapter four: Brown Baby shower

Chapter four: Brown Baby shower  
Saturday Afternoon at beginning of Tina Browns baby shower and Sara, Catherine, Lindsey, Sofia and Tina are all setting at the main table talking. Warrick, Nick, Greg and Gil are helping the elder guest carry in the gift for Tina, Warrick and the babies and also helping anyone that needs help carrying larger gifts. Sara and Lindsey are both wearing pink short sleeved shirts with a scoop neckline and blues jeans. Catherine is wearing a white blouse and black dress pants. Sofia is wearing a black blouse and gray dress pant and Tina is wearing a red sundress. Greg, Nick, Warrick and Gil are wearing blue polo shirt and black pants. Sara, Lindsey and Tina are resting they hands on they growing baby bumps.

"It hasn't been that long since Sara and Lindsey Baby Shower."

"I know it only been two weeks since my and Lindsey baby shower and it hard to believe there is only two weeks left until my due date, I am getting a little nervous."

"I have a month and two weeks till my due date and I am already really nervous about if I will be able to handle the pain of giving birth."

"I am not nervous at all. I will been glad when the babies come because I am tire of being pregnant."

"Are any of you going to have a epidural?"

"No, I am going to have a nature children birth Sofia."

"What about you Lindsey?"

"I might, I have to wait to sees how much pain I am in or if I end up having to have a c-sections."

"And you Tina?"

"No, I am also going to have a nature child birth."

When everyone has got to the shower Catherine stands up and start walking around the hall handing out the sheets for baby bingo. Once everyone has a sheet Catherine stand in front of the tables and start to talk to everyone.

"Everyone you can start filling the forms out as each table take turns going up to get something to eat. Table one will go up first fellow by table two and so on. When half of the table has sits down the next table, can get into line. After everyone finishes eaten, we start play baby bingo as Tina and Warrick open up the gifts and Greg, Nick and Gil will passes out the door gift to the guest that gets a bingo. After Bingo done and all the door gifts have been passes out, then Greg, Nick and Gil will give each guest a piece of strawberry cake with whip cream frosted. A half hours later Tina and Warrick start opening the first gift, which is from Greg and Sofia. Tina and Warrick gets a huge smile on her face when the two of them sees that they get the infant car seat and matching stroller set the two of them wanted. Tina then opens the gift from Lindsey and Catherine and sees the two of them bought the baby bathtub that has monkeys on it along with two match tan bathrobes for five to twenty pounds. The last gift Tina and Warrick opening are from Sara and Gil and the gift is the changing table they ask for and of cause there are monkeys on the changing table. The whole time Tina open up the gift Greg was watches Tina and Warrick thinking do you really need all of this stuff when you are having a baby and Sara, Lindsey, Catharine and Sofia are looking at Greg and can tell what he thinking.

(Lindsey, Sara, Catherine and Sofia) Yes Greg you really need all this stuff when you having a baby."

"What I miss out on not having any brother or sister. I never know baby goes through that much clothing, diapers, baby wipes or need to have so many bottles."

"Babies eat a lot and they like to make messes, so they go through lots of changes of clothing. Lindsey would end up wear at lest four different outfits a day."

"Mom, Do not tell them stories of when I was a baby."

"But you were a cute baby Lindsey and your baby stories are really interest to hear."

Lindsey cheeks turn red has Nick is talking about her being a cute baby. Greg notices this and smiles at Lindsey and she smiles back at Greg.  
"Don't worry Linds I hear your baby story enough already and do not need to hear them again."

Greg stands up and helps Gil and Nick passes out pieces of cake to everyone and once all the guests have a piece of cake Nick, Greg and Gil get themselves a piece of cake. After the shower is over Nick, Gil, and Greg helps Warrick carrying all the gifts out to his and Tina van. Then they all get into they cars and head over to Tina and Warrick's house. Once there the ladies head inside and sit down on the couch and love seat and watch the guys carry in all the babied gifts into the house. After they had watch Nick, Warrick, Gil and Greg for a few minutes Tina show Sara, Catherine, Lindsey and Sofia the nurseries, which of cause are both paint tan and the walls have monkeys paint on them. Two hours later Greg and Sofia are at home and the two of them are sitting on the couch watching a movie.


	5. Chapter Five: MGM Grand

Chapter Five: MGM Grand  
Sofia pulls up to the MGM Grand and turns her car off. She set there for a few minutes and takes a deep breath before she gets out of her car. A few minutes later she heads insides and goes straight up to Skyloft number one. When she walks up to the door of Skyloft number one, she stops in front of officer Flavor, who see Sofia is wearing a black blouse and black dress pants.

"Have you clear the whole two story loft?"

"Yes, I have cleared the whole loft Detective Curtis."

"Fill me in on what you know?"

"All I know Detective Curtis is there are dead bodies in every room and blood everywhere."

The uniform police office step aside and Sofia walk inside and check out the first floor, which is the Living room, the master bedroom with a king side bed and the half bathroom. In the living room she sees a blood tail but no bodies. She walks into the bedroom and found one dead body lay face down on the bed with a blood flew toward the floor. Sofia then open the door to the half bath and see another body and she is thinking to herself that makes two dead bodies so far. Sofia walks back into the living room and then head to the staircase and head upstairs to the second floor. She takes a look around living area and sees more blood tails lead in and out of both of the two bedrooms. She goes into bedroom number two and sees one female lay face down on the queen size bed. She walks into the first full bath and sees a male lay on the floor in his own blood. She heads into the last bedroom and sees in one of the beds one female and one male lay face down on the other bed is only a female who is also lay face down. In addition on both beds the blood is dripping down onto the floor. Sofia heads into the bathroom and sees another man lay on the ground in his own blood, but he is trying to roll over onto his back. Sofia pulls her cellphone off of her hip and she dials the dispatcher.

"I need the EMT here right now, I have one victim in really bed shape laying on the floor of the second full bathroom. I also need Gil Grissom and the whole grave shift CSI at the MGM and to come up to Skyloft number one, I have seven dead bodies here."

"Ok, The EMT are on their way and I will let Grissom and his team know right now."

"Thank you."

Sofia's flip her cellphone close and put the cellphone back onto her hip. Then she pulls a pair of latex gloves out of her pocket and puts them on. She grabs a clean towel off the top shelve and kneels down next to the injury guy, without mass the evidence up. She then puts pressure on the stab wound until the EMT gets there. Five minutes later the EMT runs into the bathroom and takes over for Sofia. She put the towel she used into an evidence bag and also bags the gloves she was wearing in another evidence bag. She then walks out off the loft and sits down on one of the chairs in the hallway. Sofia then puts her head between her knees and take several deep breaths try to block out the feeling that she needs to throw up. Out of all the days for the morning sickness to start up it would have to be on the four of July when she at a crime scene that smell of Iron and copper. It is also her first day back as a full time detective, seeing that Ecklie back from his leave of absent today. Sofia was trying so hard not to get sick that she does not hear Sara, Catherine, Greg or Gil walk up and stop in front of her. Sara kneels down in front of Sofia and taps her on the shoulder to get her attention. Sofia looks up and sees Sara face.

"Sara, where Nick and Warrick at?"  
"The two of them are in the security room getting the video tape for tonight."

"My question is why are you here, you due at any time?"  
" Because it all hands on deck and I am working until I go into labor, but I am not working the crime scene, I am help you talk to people staying in the other Skyloft."

"Great. Greg, Catherine and Gil Officer Flavor will feel you in on the scene, I can't handle the smell."

Greg, Catherine and Gil head into skyloft one and Sara and Sofia start knocking on doors of other loft to ask if they heard or seeing anything but all they get was no, we did not hear anything, sorry we can't help you. Sofia and Sara head over to Sunrise Hospital to check on the stab victim that live and to see if he was able to talk to them and for Sara to take pictures of his wounds. When Sara and Sofia get to the hospital, the doctor let the two of them see Mr. Creams. Sara starts taking pictures of her wounds, as Sofia talk to Mr. Creams.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I did not see anything, I had my back to the door and had just finish pull up my boxes shorts when I felt a stabbing pain in my lower stomach. Then I passed out and was just starting come to when you come into the bathroom."

"Thank you that is all for now."

Once Sofia and Sara are out of Mr. Creams hospital room, Sofia runs into the near ladies' restroom and into the first stall she does not even close the door of the stall. She just leans over the toilet and start throwing up. Sara slower walks into the restroom a few minutes later and sees Sofia getting sick to her stomach and pulls the hair out of Sofia face. When Sofia done get sick to her stomach, she throws some water on her face and then puts a couple breathe mints into her mouth, then the two of them head out of the restroom. A few minutes later the two of them are heading to the crime lab.  
Once back at the crime lab, Sofia drop Sara and the evidence off and Sofia goes inside the crime lab to say hi to Greg and when Greg sees Sofia he runs up to her and he hugs and kisses Sofia on the lips. Sofia pulls away from Greg and he notices she is holding her stomach and looks really pale. As Greg is looking at his girlfriend Sara walks over to them and stops next to Greg, who notices she is holding her back.

"What do you have for us Sara?"  
"Sofia's, Wendy got a match off the hair's you find on Mr. Cream. There is a match to Polly Cribs she is wanted in several states for murders that match the one at the Skyloft. Jim Brass is head out pictures of Polly to the whole police force and put a warning on the news so people know not to get close to her if they see her anywhere."

"Thank you Sara, Can you or Greg told Brass that I am going home sick and give him my case notes for me?"

Sara takes the case notes from Sofia and at the same time Greg looks at Sofia and Greg has a worried look on his face.

"What is wrong Baby?"

"You do not need to worry about me Greg, I just have morning sickness badly is all. I am just going to go home to get off my feet and go back to bed."

"Do you want me to come home to?"

"No, I will be fine by myself."

"Ok, I see you when I get off work in the morning them."

"Bye."

"Sofia saltine cracker help calms down nausea cause by morning sickness."

"Thanks Sara, I will try some when I get home and is your low back bothering you, because you keep rubbing it?"

"Yes, But I am fine."

"Ok, just asking. See you tomorrow night if you are at work."

With that Sofia walks out off the crime lab and gets into her car. She turns the car on and open one of the windows a little, then turn on the CD player. On the driver home she starts thinking about the pregnancy and how happy Greg is about become a father. The truth was she never bring the subject up about having kids with Greg because she never really wanting any kids. She knows she could never give a child up or have abortion now that she is pregnant.  
Sofia pulls her car into the driveway of her and Greg dark tan stucco house and parks her car in the two car garages. She gets out of the car and head inside the house. She close and lock the door behind her. Once inside she takes the duty belt and gun off and lays them on the coffee table. She then takes her blouse off and undoes the bullet proof vest and takes it off. She heads upstairs to her and Greg bedroom and takes her cellphone and pager off. She then set them on the nightstand next to the bed. Then goes into the connected bathroom and gets into the shower to wash the smell of iron and copper from the crime scene off. Doing the shower Sofia start crying, because of the flashback of an event that take places in 1984 when she was fourteen -years-old.  
Sofia wakes up on January 4, 1984 to the smell of her mom making breakfast, which only happen on Dad Birthday or her Birthday. She set up in bed and look at the calendar on her bedroom wall and see that it is January 4, 1984 and that its her fourteenth birthday. She gets out of bed and walks across the hallway and into the bathroom. Hope that she has started her period, because she never started her period last month and she has not started yet this month. She told her boyfriend Seth in school yesterday afternoon that she did not have her period last month and that she is one and half days later this month. He just gives her a funny look and tells Sofia that she can't get pregnant your first time having sex and then walk away. Leave her standing at her open locker crying. Sofia finishes in the bathroom, then walks downstairs and into the kitchen, then sits down at the kitchen table.

(Mr. and Mrs. Curtis): Happy Birthday Sofia!"

"Thank you. Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes baby."

"I have a friend who had sex for the first time four weeks and two days ago today and she misses one period and has not started this month. She heard you cannot get pregnant the first time you have sex, is that true?"

"No, You can get pregnant the first time you have sex, I did with you."

"Thank you Mom. I will let her know that when I see her at school today."

Sofia stops talking and starts eating her breakfast, when she finishes eating Sofia heads upstairs to get dress for school, despite not wanting to go to school. When Sofia gets to school she meets Seth at his locker. Seth looks at her and closes his locker door.

"Happy birthday baby!"

"Don't call me baby, you can get pregnant the first time you have sex. I ask my mom this morning."

"So?"

"I still have not started my period and I am never late and I never miss one too last month. I think I am pregnant Seth."

"That your problem not my Sofia. I will not have anything to do with rise a kid I am only thirteen-years-old."

"So what are you say, Seth?"

"We are over."

"You are break up with me on my birthday?"  
"Yes, now go away and never talk to me again."

Sofia runs out of the school building and to the near drug store and buys a home pregnancy test. Then she heads home and she is relieved to see her mom and dad have left for work. Sofia comes back to the present time when the water in the shower turns ice cold. She gets out of the shower and drys off then puts on a gray nightshirt. She then leaves the bathroom and gets into bed thinking to herself, I hope I don't lose this baby.  
Sofia is not able to fall asleep so she gets out of bed and heads downstairs and into the kitchen. She heats up some water then make herself some tea. After the tea is ready, she grabs some saltine cracker and heads into the living room and sits down on the couch. Sofia turns on the TV and flips through the channels. As Sofia flips through the channel, she starts to think about January 4, 1984 some more and how it changes her view on life and also change her Life, then start to have a flashback. Sofia walks upstairs and into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She takes the Fact pregnant test out of the box it came in and read how to take the test. After she talks the test she set on the edge of the bathtub and wait the forty-five minutes, she watches the test slower changes colors and after forty-five minutes the test show two color lines that appear in the little window of the pregnancy test. Which means the tests is positive and she is pregnant, Sofia throws the test in the trash can the tie the bag shut and takes the trash outside. Once outside Sofia puts the trash bag into the outside trash can. She then heads inside and goes upstairs to her bedroom and does not know what to do, should she tell her mom or hide the pregnancy from everyone? She cries herself to sleep. Back to present time Sofia had just start to fall asleep on the couch when the phone starts ringing. She stands up and walks over to where the cordless phone is and answers the phone.

"Curtis here."

"Hi Sofia, it mom."

"Hi mom."

"I just seen Jim Brass at P.D. and ask him if he saw you tonight and he said you went home sick. You are not catching a summer cold are you?"

"No."

"Then way did you tell Greg to tell Jim Brass you were going home sick, If you are not sick?"

"I am pregnant mom and I am having morning sickness really badly. That why I left work and went home."

"How far along are you?"

"Five weeks and four days."

"You are due the last week of February?"

"Yes, can I call you back in the morning. I am really tire and just want to go to bed.  
"Sure honey."

"Bye."

Sofia push the off button and put the phone back on the holder then heads upstairs. Once in her and Greg's bed she sits down on the bed and then get under the cover, as she does this she thinks to herself. I hope I can carry the baby until the due date and do not go into premature labor like I did in 1984. A short time later Sofia falls to sleep.  
Sofia is in a restless sleep when her cellphone starts ringing in her ear she picks up her cellphone and sees that it Gil Grissom cellphone number, she looks at her clock and sees that it is two a.m. on July five she flips her cellphone open and takes the call.

"Curtis."

"Sofia did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it ok . What is up?"

"I just want to let you know that Sara had our daughter at one a.m. and are son at 1:10a.m. this morning."

"Are Sara and the babies doing ok?"

"Yes, mother and babies are health and are rest right now."  
"Tell Sara that I am happy for all four and of you and Greg and I will stop by and see the babies and her doing visit hours."

"I will, see you then Sofia."

"Ok, bye Gil."

Sofia flips her cellphone close and set the cellphone down on the nightstand and she is wishing that Greg was home, because she really wants to talk to him. She thinks about call him, but what she needs to talk to him about is not something she can let him know about over the phone. She grabs her cellphone and picks it up and dial Greg cellphone number. It ring three time then he answers his cellphone.

"Sander."

"Greg is there anyway you can came home, I need to talk to you about something that happen to me when I was fourteen?"

"Yes, sure just let me pass the case paperwork off to Nick then I will come home."

"Thank you."

They hang up and Sofia gets out of bed. She then heads downstairs and sits down on the couch to wait for Greg to get home. Twenty minutes later Greg walks through the garage door that leads into the house and walks over to the couch. He then sits down next to Sofia on the couch. Greg looks at Sofia and knows something is up just by the look on her face and the fact that she is crying.

"Honey what is it that you need to tell me about?"

"Greg, The day I turn fourteen, I found out I was four and half weeks pregnant."

"Did you have the baby Sofia?"

"I carry the baby to I was in my twenty week of the pregnancy then I went into premature labor. My daughter spent three weeks in the NICU hook up to a feed tube and a ventilator, but her lungs and heart were not strong enough and she passed away at only three weeks old."

"I am so sorry Sofia, being pregnant again has to be hard for you?"

"It is Greg, but I would not change it for anything."

"Will you be able to carry our baby to term?"

"I believe so, the doctor said I went into pre term labor in 1984 because I was so young, see that I was only fourteen years old at the time and back then Dr. Sweet said I should be able to carry a baby full term in the future."

Greg hugs Sofia and lets her cry on his shoulder, he also rubs her back to help calm her down. Greg knows what Sofia just told him had to be really hard for her to do because of all the sad memories it brings up. The next morning Greg and Sofia went to visit Sara and the babies in the hospital. Sofia knocks on Sara's hospital door before Greg and her head into the room. Sara smiles at Greg and Sofia as they walk over to the bed.

"Sofia and Greg meet Jorja Grissom and Jadon Grissom.

"Can we hold Jorja and Jadon Sara?"

"Sure."

Gil hands Jadon to Greg and Sara hands Jorja to Sofia. Greg and Sofia then heads over to the couch with the babies and sits down on the couch. Gil sits down on the edges of Sara bed and takes her left hand. Then the two of them watch Sofia and Greg hold they son and daughter and sees how great they are with the babies.

"The two of you are great with them."

"I have lots of nieces and nephews."

"What about you Greg?"

"I have no nieces or nephews seeing that I am a only child."

Sofia and Greg look down at the babies round faces and notice that Jorja and Jadon have roundish almond eye shape with brown eyes and they both has brown hair. Beside a diaper Jorja is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with butterflies and flowers in pink, blue and yellow and match socks and Jadon wearing a long sleeve shirt with cars, trains, trucks i red and blue and match socks and each baby has a baby cap on they head that match the shirt and socks they are wearing. Sofia and Greg visit for an hour and then leaves the hospital.


End file.
